The Purple Dragon
by purpledragon6
Summary: A new family of dragons moves to town and their children quickly make friends with the Longs, not realizing that they themselves are also dragons as well. Bad Summary. Jake/OC. And yes, her name is Hailey, but she wasn't supposed to be an OC for the show, I DIDN'T purposely name her that so she had the same name as his sister. I am aware his sister's names is Haley.
1. New Student

**A/N: Warning: OC Alert! Sorry if the opening sux but all my openings suck.**

* * *

**Hailey's POV.**

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." The teachers over accented voice rang out as he pushed me to the front of the class. "This is Hailey- Dailey? Hm, cute name."

I turned at least seven shades of red at this comment. Even though I'm very used to getting them its still embarrassing.

"Hailey, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" The teacher asks stepping away from the from of the class and opening the floor to me.

"Well OK, my name is Hailey, I have a twin sister named Bailey and an older brother Baron, they also go to this school. I'm 14 years old and I'm a huge fantasy nut." I say pushing a stand of my pure black hair away to revile ice blue eyes. "Particularly dragon fantasy."

I notice one boy at the back of the room perk up at the sound of this information.

"Anyway, I'm very happy to be in your class and I hope to make alot of new friends." And with that being said I make my way down the aisle and find my way to my assigned seat.

For some reason everyone's eyes seem to follow me. Maybe it was my hair done up in twin buns on the top of my head, or maybe the fact that the dress like shirt I wore looked as though it had been a large snake's pelt at one point. What ever it was, all eyes were on me. I leaned back in my chair and tried to bury my face in a fantasy novel.

"Do you see the way she dresses?" I hear a voice whisper.

"She kinda looks like an animal in that pelt dress." Another answers.

_'Great, five minutes in this school and already I'm the class freak.' _I thought, but unbeknownst by me, their was someone in the back of the room who didn't think so.


	2. Madame Blue Jay

**A/N: Just to clear this up: IK his sister's name is Haley, I understand that. I watched the show as a kid and knew about his sister. BUT: I stopped watching it and forgot about it when I created my Hailey. She wasn't originally an AD OC but since I made her a dragon and started to watch the show again I decided to make her an OC. Not bothering to change the name.**

* * *

School began and ended the same way. Painfully slow, and when it was finally over everyone raced for the door. The firsts ones out? As always, the trio of misfit friends.

* * *

"I don't know, something was up about the way she said 'Dragon fantasy'." Jake commented, referring to the new student's comment. "Don't most Dragons die in fantasy novels?"

"Not in Madame Blue Jay's novels, in which the dragons are humanoids and usually seduce the knights sent to kill them." Spud corrected. "Not that I read her books."

"Yeah, aren't those lady novels?" Trixie smirked looking at her friend, who by now was bright red.

"Um, uh! My cousin reads them!" Spud said quickly.

"Suuuure."

"Guys! What if shes a hunter? Did you see that dress she was wearing? Defiantly wasn't any animal that isn't magic." Jake cut-in, returning to their original conversation.

"Yeah, so it HAS to be a dragon pelt, and she has to be a slayer right?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know maybe." Jake answered shaking his head.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Spud interrupted. "Shes right there."

Looking up the two teens saw the black haired girl was walking up beside them, in her hand, a Madame Blue Jay book. Upon seeing them she quickened her pace to a slow run.

"So shes not a slayer." Spud mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey guys, I'll catch up with ya later." Jake said beginning his own slow run.

Either he was a very slow runner, or she was a very fast one because the girl was soon out of sight. He only stopped to catch his breath once in front of an alley way.

"Now where did she?" He mumbled but was suddenly knocked over by a flash of purple.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" An all to familiar voice rang out.

"Found her." He mumbled.

"Hm? Were you looking for me?" Hailey asked helping him up.

"Nah. Was just-." Jake began looking up at the girl and catch a quick glimpse of a purple face before it was replaced by a tan one. "Nothing."

"Oh, OK." Hailey said smiling and letting go of his hand and began to walk away.

"Wait, so your Hailey right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered turning to face him.

"You know I have a sister named Haley." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Common name. How does she spell it?"

"H-a-l-e-y."

"I spell mine H-A-I-L-E-Y." Hailey said beginning to walk away. "It was nice talking to you, I will see you at school tomorrow we can talk more then."

And with that the girl walked away only to meet up with two adults and two children about her age.

"Yeah, maybe." Jake said turning around and walking away, well he was certain about one thing.

She read Madame Blue Jay's books.


	3. The War We faught

Just as Hailey, spelt with an I had said before, the next day at school she and Jake had seen each other again. Today however, she wore a slightly different outfit. It looked normal, well at least as far as normal went compared to what she had worn the day before. Today she wore a dark purple halter top, dark-washed cropped capree-pants and matching ballet flats. Her hair was done back in a high ponytail with a ruffled hair tie. Standing next to her was a girl who looked just like her only her top and shoes were pink, her jeans light-wash and her hair back in twin pig-tails.

"Hm, must be Bailey." Jake figured as he made his way over to the two girls.

"Hello." Both girl's greeted in unison, in a way answering his question as the identity of the second girl.

"Hey." He answered back.

Hailey smiled and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"This is my sister Bailey by the way. Since she didn't get to meet you yesterday. And Bailey this is - Jake right?" Hailey began, making a confused look with her eyebrows as she tried to recall the name.

"Right and nice to meet you Bailey." Jake answered, holding out his hand and shaking hands with the other girl.

"Nice to meet you also." She smiled but then frowned, withdrew her hand and slapped it to her forehead. "Ugh, I forgot my gym uniform in Baron's car! I'm going to go ask him for it. I will talk to you later sis."

And with that Bailey turned away and raced off, stopping a piece away from the other two teens in front of a rather tall male with tan skin much like theirs only he had a shock of red hair running through his black hair and his eyes were green.

"Brother?" Jake guessed out loud.

"Yeah, but he takes more after our mom so its hard to tell sometimes." Hailey answered, giggling a bit at her own answer.

"Cool." He muttered, not really knowing how to respond but not wanting to end the conversation yet.

"Yeah." She muttered running her fingers through her ponytail. "Well we should be getting to home-room shouldn't we?"

He nodded but neither teen moved at first. After about a good minute of silence Hailey spoke up.

"I'm not really familiar with my schedule yet or the lay-out of the school so I don't really know where." She paused when Jake looked up at her, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"It's a good thing we're in the same class then. Come on I'll walk you there." With that he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started off down the hall.

"Sure is." He heard Hailey say after him as she followed, after this no more was said.

That was until the long, grueling walk down the hallway finally got to the two of them and Jake finally spoke up, picking the first topic that popped into his head.

"So... You read Madame Blue Jay? You know my friend Spud reads those books also." He said completely at random.

"Is he the one that wears that green hat?" Hailey asked, receiving a nod for an answer. "Yes, I met him at the bookstore yesterday. We got to talking and he let me borrow his copy of Book Four."

"Is it any good?" He mentally slapped himself.

Those books were intended for girl's or creepy 47-year-old stalkers who watched My Little Pony, not for a fourteen year old who already had low street credit.

"Honestly?" She sounded surprised that he was even asking, she looked like she was smirking a bit.

"My sister reads them, she's stuck on book three." He lied quickly.

"Hm, does she know Spud's cousin by the way?" Hailey giggled softly at her own joke. "But in all honesty no. Its pretty bad so far compared to the other books. So you can tell your sister it would be wise to stay on book three a little longer until book five comes out."

"Whats so bad about it? Can't just tell her its bad without a reason." Jake stated next.

"Well Rochelle, which is the main character of book three makes another appearance as the guardian over Tarax shortly after his father, Phoenix's death which would be impossible because in book three she gets ensnared in the Ace of Hearts trying to protect the egg from the Jats. And when she's in book four shes written as this cold-hearted killer who meets back up with Tarax and uses an enchanted lullaby to make the boy do her bidding so that they can avenge his father but when the White Mark captures him for senseless killings and has him tried, she turns to the league of Shadows to set him free so that she can take his place or something stupid like that. Oh and don't tell your sister this but spoiler alert the head of the Shadows is really Phoenix." Hailey said rather quickly and only paused once to take a breath.

"Wow. That truly is stupid." Jake said, dumbstruck. "You've really got your material down."

"My aunt writes the books. So I'm kinda forced to read them." She shrugged simply. "But they're not as bad as everyone says they are. Most people think their just chick novels, but their not."

"Yeah right." Jake muttered rolling his eyes.

"Its true though. Here, borrow my book One." Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a blue bonded book that almost looked like a very old diary and handed it to him.

"No thanks." He politely declined, nudging the book away. "Come one, we should get to class now."

She nodded and was about to put the book away but stopped and handed it back to him.

"This is the original manuscript for the book. Your sister might be interested in it." She said handing it to him. "Especially if shes a fan of them."

Rather then declining the book again, this time he took it and put it into his backpack. There was something about the book that interested him. At the time he didn't really know what but they kept walking to class. When they got there Hailey went to her seat and he went to his. Pulling the book back out he flipped to the first page and desided to at least take a glimpse at it.

**_The year is 1744, Hello, my name is Margo Bree and as of now I am only 10 years old. I write this, so that my dear friends and their memories will not be forgotten. Memories of the war we faught together and its outcome. The war of Humans and Dragons._**

Not bad. He had to admit as he contiuned to read. A thought forming in the back of his head. He would have to talk to Hailey again if he wanted book two.


End file.
